Continued Stories
by Elucidator925
Summary: It was Lelouch who destroyed the world, and created it anew. He had only one regret: He never told Kallen what he meant on the Ikaruga. Now, 5 years after the Zero Requiem, he returns to tell her... And finds that Kallen has been dealing with her own issues- namely, being a single mom.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo. I just finished a rerun of the entire show, and had a cool idea. I thought it would be kinda cool if Lelouch returned to a Kallen, but with some... minor changes. The Minor changes? Watch and see.**

 **Anyways, Let's roll.**

* * *

In the EU, in the country of Belgium, on a lonely road at night, only two things could be heard. The first came from the sky; It came from the engines of a personal jet. The second came from a carriage rolling along on the road.

The carriage was drawn by two horses, and was driven by a man whose face was obscured by his straw hat. From the outside, the only thing anyone could see was the horses, the man, the carriage, and various bits of hay sticking out from the top.

This, however, did not shed light on the complete picture.

No one would be able to tell that, on top of the carriage, lay a Green-haired woman, staring at the plane. Even fewer would be able to tell that the Driver shared the face of a man who was considered, at one point, "The Demon Emperor."

"A gentleman would lend a girl his coat," The woman said, monotone. The driver scoffed.

"Be quiet, Witch," He replied, scowling.

"How rude of you. You don't want to be nice to me? After all, our time together will soon be over. Don't you feel... sentimental?" She responded, smirking. The driver chuckled slightly, before abruptly stopping.

"Perhaps. And, to be fair, I will only be gone for a week. Anyways, I will say life would have been different without you being around," he mused. "Of course, I do appreciate the power you gave me. However..."

"You still are the most hated creature in the history of man? Undoubtedly," She finished his sentence. "At the same time, that was what you wanted, right?"

"True. I only have a few regrets though- a few loose ends that need to be tied up. Suzaku, Nunally, and Kallen," He responded. "They at least deserve to know that I am still alive- somehow."

"This reminds me of Narita," C.C. mused. "When we spoke about our names."

"How so?"

"You changed your last name, but kept your first. You _still_ can't let go of the past, can you, Lelouch?" C.C. teased. Lelouch snarled.

"Don't say that," he ordered. "I don't wish to have my name repeated."

"No, you do. Just not here, where someone could hear and ruin your precious future, right?" C.C. asked. "Either way, you're taking a big risk by going back to Japan."

"Not too risky. Believe it or not, Nunally often takes trips there, and the Japanese accept her- She was the only viceroy who didn't rely on fear to keep the Japanese in line," Lelouch responded. "She is visiting this week- after we board the plane in Ypres, we can fly over there, contact Jeremiah, and thus contact Zero. In the meantime, I believe I owe someone an apology."

"Your Q-1?" C.C. asked. Lelouch nodded.

"I don't intend on doing anything but apologizing and saying 'what could have been under different circumstances', but she at least deserves the right to know. She may still be a pilot for the Black Knights- in fact, it would surprise me if she wasn't. Hopefully her address hasn't changed though," Lelouch chuckled. "I'll need a disguise... do you think blonde hair would look good on me?"

"Possibly. You still have your contacts, correct?" C.C. asked.

"Yes. I'm sure my eyes won't rattle too many people, so I can keep that the same," Lelouch responded. "Anyways, we should be in Ypres in about an hour, so get some sleep. I should be back in about a week anyways, and if not, you can always call."

"I wish I could sleep, but it is far too cold. So I'll say it again," C.C. smirked. "a gentleman would lend a girl his coat.

* * *

The Sun had begun to set over Japan. Tokyo was beginning to turn off its lights.

Lelouch, now wearing his traditional disguise (Which C.C. showed a particular distaste for), had been in Japan for little more than 2 days. Now, he stood on the doorstep of what was Kallen's home, waiting for an answer. When the door opened, it was opened by a person he didn't expect.

"Oh, hello?" A middle aged woman asked. "Are you looking for someone?"

"Uh, yes. Is this the Kouzuki residence? I'd like to speak to Kallen," Lelouch responed. The Woman's face lit up.

"Oh, are you a friend of hers? She moved out about a year ago, and got her own house about a mile away. If you want, I can give you the address..." She responded. "I'm her mother."

"Oh, wonderful! I'd love that, thank you. I haven't seen her personally since Ashford," Lelouch responded.

 _Which technically isn't a lie..._

"Alright, let me get a pen... actually, do you have a phone you can type this up on?" She asked. Lelouch nodded, and whipped out his phone.

"Uh, if you don't mind me asking, can you make sure Kallen is doing okay?"

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"It's just, recently, she hasn't been feeling well. It must be all of the speeches they're forcing her to give."

Lelouch was confused for a moment, and then realized that, this very week, around 5 years ago, he was "killed".

"Really?" Lelouch responded, barely managing to not grit his teeth. "I thought she did really good on those speeches."

"Well, yes, but... I don't know, she just seems very distant. Anyways, here is her address. If you want I can drive you over there."

"No thank you, I'll be fine," Lelouch grinned. "Alright, thank you, and have a good day!"

* * *

Once more, Lelouch stood at the door of Kallen's home, doing the same thing he was doing before- waiting for someone to open the door. This time, as before, the door opened.

"Hello?"

Lelouch grinned slightly, glad to see that Kallen was still doing alright. "Hi. I was wondering if I could discuss some things with you really quick-"

"I'm sorry, but I really need to take care of something," Kallen began. "Does this have to do with the Black Knights? Because I promise I'll have the speech memorized by tomorrow. I'm really sorry, but-"

"I'm sorry, but this is important," Lelouch responded. "This has to do with Zero."

Kallen frowned slightly, before opening the door slightly, just enough for him to look inside the house, but not to enter.. Papers were strewn across what he could assume to be a dining table, and it was generally messy. "Go on, what do you have to say?"

"May I come in to discuss it?" He asked. Kallen finally sighed, before opening the door completely.

"You look familiar... nevermind, sit down at one of the chairs at the table. I apologize if it's a mess, I've been essentially laser-focused on the speeches," Kallen responded, closing the door and sitting down in the opposite chair. "Now, what is it you have to tell me?"

"Couple of things. Especially what I meant on the Ikaruga," he said, finally taking off his wig. Kallen's mouth opened slightly, and her eye's widened. "Anyways, how's life been treating you?"

At this point, Kallen displayed many different emotions on her face at the same time. Happiness, Confusion, Sadness, but most of all Anger. Kallen was furious.

"How has life been treating me? _How has life been treating me?!_ I've been stuck lying about this entire mess you created, all because of your so-called 'better world'?!" Kallen shouted, tears starting to stream down her face. "And then you have the _audacity_ , the _nerve_ , to come in here and ask 'How has life been treating you?!'"

"I won't apologize fro what I di-"

"i'm not finished yet!" Kallen shut him up, legitimately startling Lelouch. "Do you realize exactly how many times I've had to lie about the 'Demon Emperor'? Every time someone talks about how evil you were, I literally wanted to correct them. But I couldn't, and instead, I have to read speech after speech about how the man I still love was a 'sick, evil creature'!"

At this point Kallen broke down, succumbing to tears. Lelouch was, frankly, not expecting the reaction he got. Kallen, instead of having her fiery personality, was a lot more mellowed out. Granted, she definitely could scold him and make him feel genuinely awful, but that was only for a moment before she stopped. Lelouch stood up, and walked around, hugging her tightly.

"You said you still loved me?" He asked softly, grinning slightly. She scowled at him.

"Still thinking about yourself, aren't you?!" She yelled feebly. "Well yeah, I do. Are you here to twist that fact into something horrifying? Like you did Geass?"

"No, I'm not. I'm here to tell you what I meant on the Ikaruga," He whispered.

"Please stop," She asked defiantly, trying feebly to escape his hug, even though she was _much_ stronger than he was. "I don't want to know."

"No, you have a right to know," Lelouch continued. "When you get down to it, I am a selfish person. I wanted you to live because... I couldn't bear the idea of you being dead, either."

Kallen had stopped crying at this point, now just shuddering. She looked up at Lelouch. "Please stop talking..."

"I am selfish. I didn't want the woman I loved to die alongside me."

At this point, Kallen moved- incredibly fast. Lelouch thought she was going to attack him, but instead he was pulled into a kiss.

"I'm sorry... I really shouldn't have done that-" Kallen let out, before hugging him, still shuddering.

"No. I needed to hear that. Thank you," Lelouch cut her off. "I just felt that you deserved the right to know I was still alive."

"Thank you..." Kallen finally had stopped shuddering. At this point, both Kallen and Lelouch could feel each other's heartbeats.

"Wow," Lelouch let out. "I didn't think your heart would be beating faster than mine."

"Shut up and hug me," She hissed, glaring at him. "Give me this moment at least."

And for a minute, all was good. It was peaceful, and happy, and blissful.

Until a noise came from the other room.

"Crap! Naoto!" Kallen jumped up, running off towards the hallway.

"Naoto?" Lelouch asked, jumping up to follow her.

She ran off into the hallway, towards the last door on the right.

"Naoto! I thought you were in bed! No playing with your toys!" Kallen scolded... someone.

"But you were loud!" Someone retorted. It was the voice of a child, maybe around 5 or 4.

"What's going on?" Lelouch asked, peering around the corner.

The room Lelouch looked into was bright and colorful. Various toys were strewn about the floor. The bed sheets had designs of various Knightmare frames drawn on it. However, the most interesting thing was the child that sat in the middle of the room. Lelouch's assumption was correct, the boy sitting looked around 4 or 5, and was wearing pajamas with tiny Gurens printed on it. However, that was not the most intriguing thing.

The most intriguing, and startling thing, was that the child was the spitting image of Lelouch.

* * *

"Kallen?" Lelouch asked, nervously.

"Yes, he is," Kallen responded. "We'll talk later, okay? Just... go back to the dining room for a minute, okay?"

"Uh... okay," Lelouch sighed, turning around a walking back to the table.

For once in his life, Lelouch vi Britannia, Zero, the man of miracles, the Demon Emperor, was completely and totally... speechless. His mind remained blank over the next several minutes, as he tried to piece everything together. Unfortunately, Kallen showed up before he could.

"Coffee?" Kallen asked. Lelouch shook his head. "Suit yourself. I live off of it now."

There was silence as she prepared her drink, which was finally broken by Kallen again. "You have questions, I assume?"

"...Yeah. More than a few..." Lelouch responded. "Is he... yours?"

"Well, yeah," Kallen answered, a bit nervous. "His name is Naoto Kaname Kouzuki. I wanted his middle name to be Lelouch, but you can see how that could create problems."

"Okay. Is he... mine?" Lelouch asked.

"...Yeah, he is. You're his dad."

Lelouch's breath caught in his throat. He swallowed, before continuing. "When did you find out you were pregnant?"

"Not even a week after you disappeared. I think..." Kallen paused. "I think it was after the 2nd raid on Tokyo. You were in a bad spot then, so you probably don't remember..."

"No, I remember. And because I was sad, you ended up trying to make me 'feel better', and then you had a family. Without a father," Lelouch observed. "Were you able to finish school?"

"Yeah. Mom took care of him until I could graduate, but Ohgi essentially took care of my finances for the first... year and a half, let's say," Kallen admitted. "No one knows it was you, except Kaname."

"Not even your mother?" Lelouch asked. Kallen shook her head no. "Have you had enough money?"

"The Black Knights took care of me when they could. The core leaders thought I should still have enough time to myself to raise Naoto, so they gave me paid leave for the most part," Kallen explained.

"So..." Lelouch began. "Uh..."

"Naoto Kouzuki is my son?"

Kallen nodded. "Yeah. Naoto is our son, Lelouch."


	2. Chapter 2

**To preface, Yes, I obviously ship Kallen and Lelouch. I also think that a lot can be done with this type of story, and I especially have an idea of what to do. Also, if you have any questions, leave a comment! I'm always free to respond (in a non-spoiler-y way).**

 **Also, shoutout to a "ryder77" for some of his comments. I have gone back and redid parts of the first chapter (Nothing major, just some of the things you mentioned previously). Of course, while I can't alter the first chapter too drastically, I did change up some of the wording. (Also, I counted "Anyways" being used a lot less... :D ). Either way, thank you for the comment. I live to serve!**

 **I also apologize for this chapter taking so long to produce- I had been in the Florida Keys for several days for Spring Break.**

 **Moving on...**

* * *

Lelouch shifted, just beginning to wake up. He became aware that someone was poking him.

He was in the living room of Kallen's house, laying on her black couch. He slowly began to open his eyes, but could only get them about half-way open. Around him was a small television, a window (with the white curtains drawn), a table-side lamp, a smaller couch, and a plastic "treasure chest", one that likely contained Naoto's toys.

Then his eyes fell on the young boy who was poking him.

"Why are you on the couch?" He asked, continuing to poke him. "Who are you?"

Lelouch instantly snapped his eyes completely open, looking down at Naoto.

"Your mother allowed- Um, your mom let me stay here," He responded, struggling to keep his vocabulary at a suitable level for the child. "And I'm just a... friend- a friend of her's. From work."

Naoto frowned. "What's your name?" He continued to poke him in the cheek.

"Please stop poking me," He ordered, irritated. Naoto complied, withdrawing his hand. "My name is L... Arthur."

"Mom tells me stories about him!" Naoto yelled, smiling, leaving a confused Lelouch. "He's a king from somewhere."

 _"King Arthur? I wonder why Kallen would tell Naoto Britannian stories..."_ Lelouch thought. _"Maybe Nunally donated some books."_

"I like those stories too," He admitted. "I like the Knights of the Round, too. Who's your favorite?"

"I dunno! Wanna see my toys?" Naoto asked, grabbing Lelouch's arm. "Mom buys them for me. She buys them at the store."

Lelouch got up, following the child over to his "treasure chest". He flipped it open, revealing many different action figures and toys. He began grabbing them at random, waving them in his face.

"I like this one!" He yelled, waving an action figure replica of the Shen Hu in front of him, posed in a fighting stance. He put the figure in Lelouch's hands. "He's cool. He has a cool head."

"What's your favorite?" Lelouch asked, beginning to become curious. He suspected it would be the Guren, given that his mother was the pilot of it. Naoto began to dig through the piles of figurines, setting many in Lelouch's hands. The Zangetsu, Burais, Akatsukis, Mordred, Sutherlands...

"These are bad guys," He said, setting two figures on the ground. "They are bad people." On the ground, he could see two action figures- The Shinkiro and Lancelot Albion. He winced, before realizing that he intended for this to happen in the first place. "Mom talks about them a lot, and how they beat him."

"You still haven't shown me your favorite," Lelouch smiled, changing the subject. He pointed towards the Guren, sitting out on top of the others. "Is it the red one?"

"No!" He responded, yelling. "I like the other one. The big one!"

"But, why don't you like the Guren?" Lelouch asked, frowning. "Don't you know who pilots it?"

"You heard him. He likes the 'big one'."

Lelouch turned around, seeing Kallen, sitting on the smaller couch. She was smiling, obviously happy to see Naoto and Lelouch engaging in "conversation".

"Mom! I can't find the big one!" Naoto complained, running over to her. "Where is it?"

"Did you check your room?" She asked, causing Naoto to shake his head. "Go check your room then, maybe you were playing with it." Naoto nodded, before running off down the hallway.

"You're up early," Kallen mused. "Naoto woke you up, didn't he?"

"He didn't do that much, just poke me repeatedly in the face," Lelouch responded, causing Kallen to frown. "Don't worry, he's fine. I needed to wake up. So what is his favorite Knightmare?"

Naoto came running back, holding the Knightmare in both hands, obscuring it from view. "I like this one most!" He yelled, dumping it into Lelouch's hands. He found that, according to the other figures, it was a to-scale action figure, featuring black and gold markings. It was double the size of the other figures.

"The Gawain..." Lelouch stated. "I like the Gawain."

"I do too!" Naoto smiled, seizing the figure from Lelouch once more. "I always have him beat up the bad guys!" Naoto grabbed the Shinkiro and Albion. Lelouch laughed at this.

"The Gawain and Shinkiro never existed at the same time!" He chuckled. "The Shinkiro is made from the wreckage of the Gawain!" Naoto looked confused, before going back to his playing, setting up all the good guys on one side, and all the bad guys on the other (Which, for him, there were only two bad guys). The Gawain was at the front, arms stretched out, as if it was going to punch the enemy. "The Gawain wasn't flexible enough to be able to punch them..." Lelouch sighed.

"Let him play, _Arthur,_ " Kallen teased, standing up. "I'm going to make breakfast. Do you want anything?"

"What's on the menu?" Lelouch asked.

"Pancakes."

"I want pancakes and syrup!" Naoto shouted, standing up and running over to Kallen. "Can I have pancakes Mom?" Kallen ruffled his hair.

"Sure thing. How many do you want, Naoto?" She asked.

* * *

"You know, you're definitely more mellow than you were before," Lelouch sighed, sinking into the couch. Kallen had just arrived home; she had dropped Naoto off at his school.

"Naoto has that effect," Kallen responded. "...You didn't tell him that you were his dad."

"Should I have?"

Kallen drew in a breath. "No. He might have told other people. I'm guessing that it would reach Ohgi at some point," Kallen responded. Kallen scowled shortly after. "Although it does annoy me that he won't know."

"I understand what you mean," Lelouch frowned. "When he was playing with the toys, and he pointed to the Shinkiro, he called it the 'bad guy'. And, I get it, that was what I was trying to do in the first place, but..." Lelouch stopped for a moment, trying to find the words. "...It just felt wrong."

Kallen turned to face him. "Don't assume it was just you," She continued. "You didn't have to raise him, telling stories about the 'Demon Emperor'."

Lelouch let out a hollow laugh. "He mentioned that you told a lot of stories, probably referring to your speeches. What stories are those, out of curiosity?"

Kallen sat down next to Lelouch. "Some of the most recent include... well, making the Demon Emperor into a literal Demon. Some reports claim that, hang on a second..." Kallen reached into her front pocket, grabbing out a small cell phone, pulling up the News on the Internet. "Here's a good one- 'Secret Mind Control Project unveiled... The Demon Emperor revealed to be the source...'"

"Well..." Lelouch grinned. "It technically isn't wrong. Even then, they'll never find any evidence to convince anyone, I covered it up pretty well."

"That reminds me... You aren't dead," Kallen stated.

"Sorry to disappoint." Lelouch scoffed.

"You know what I mean, Lelouch," Kallen frowned. "How did you live anyways?"

"So, C.C. is immortal, right?" Lelouch stated. "Well, so was my father. Until he passed it on to me."

Lelouch pulled down his shirt collar, revealing the Geass sigil.

"Does this mean you will never age?" Kallen asked, unnerved by the symbol etched on his neck.

"Essentially, unless C.C.'s theory is true," Lelouch stated. "After the Zero Requiem, me and C.C. have been investigating the Thought Elevators and destroying them, an act C.C. thinks will completely destroy Geass as a whole, and also something I didn't think possible."

"How does C.C. know that it'll fix everything?" Kallen asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Kallen," Lelouch muttered. "Every time I ask, the witch just responds with a quiet laugh. And any attempts to press on haven't worked."

"But you don't have any Geass powers now?" Kallen questioned.

"On the contrary, I do," Lelouch grinned. "Apparently, since I recieved my Geass power from C.C. and not V.V., I was able to retain my Geass while also gaining the code."

"Hmm..." Kallen sighed. "So I guess that makes the hunt for the Thought Elevators easier. As a bonus, you already destroyed one before, plus however many you have gotten rid of thus far."

"There is a set number of them, which was eight. We're down to one. The last one is in Antarctica, so we would obviously need the help of Jeremiah, who still retains military ties despite the fact that he was one of the Demon Emperor's most loyal."

"By the way," Kallen asked. "What did he end up doing after?"

"Working an orange farm," Lelouch said nonchalantly. Kallen broke into a fit of giggles. "Yes yes, very funny. Orange boy ends up working an orange farm."

"...you know, when you mentioned orange the first time, what we were doing was on a much smaller scale," Kallen reminisced. "It was all about freeing Japan, piece by piece. Then it was the Hotel Jacking, then Narita, then- well, I didn't participate, but you did- Kyushu, and then Tokyo."

Lelouch winced. "You left out two events, one involving your family and one involving mine." Kallen frowned.

"That's behind us now. You would agree, wouldn't you?" Kallen said. While it wasn't said, she very much regretted what happened; it was obvious.

"I suppose so," Lelouch replied, changing the subject. "Now, don't you have a speech to give later?"

"Yeah, but I've worked on it enough. I have it memorized... more or less," Kallen replied, dismissing it. "I'd ask you to go, but I very much doubt that you'd enjoy hearing us talk about how evil you are, and the future of Japan."

"Do you think you could get me to meet Zero?" Lelouch asked.

"I don't know. If I can convince him that it is extremely important, maybe. And you can probably see Nunally then too," Kallen suggested.

"Where is Schneizel?"

"At New Pendragon. He is giving a speech there as well. It'll probably be on the TV in an hour if you want to watch," Kallen responded, turning on the news. "Did you... use your Geass on Schneizel?"

"Yes, I did. He obeys the orders of Zero, those were the orders," Lelouch answered. "Had I not done it, he would have used Damocles to destroy the world as we know it. But that's hardly of concern at this point."

"When you destroy the last Thought Elevator, are you going to come back to Japan?"

"Originally, I had no intention of staying here; I had planned on telling you, Suzaku, and Nunally that I was alive, then leave. However, with Naoto..."

"Don't worry, you'll figure something out," Kallen smiled. "Hey, Schneizel's speech is on now, if you want to hear about how evil you are."

Lelouch turned towards the Television, expecting to see Schneizel on a podium, beginning some sappy speech about unity. However, he was surprised to see that Schneizel was absent. The other members, the ones that were standing at the other podiums, were obviously anxious, looking around nervously.

"Where is he?" Lelouch asked, after the absence continued for several minutes. "Geass or no, he was traditionally on-time."

Kallen's phone began to ring. "Hello? ...Sure, I'll be there soon." Kallen turned to face Lelouch. "I have to give me speech, but Zero wanted to talk to everyone about something. If I'm not back by 2, can you pick Naoto up? The teacher'll probably want a written note or something, hang on..." Kallen scribbled out a small note, writing her signature at the bottom. "I'll text you the address in a minute."

"Alright, good luck," Lelouch responded, his mind wandering from the TV for a minute. Kallen had grabbed a few papers and began to walk to the door. "I'll be watching on this end."

"See you later," Kallen said, grabbing her coat and walking out the door. The door closed, and Lelouch was left with his thoughts again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Why hello again. And, yes, ryder77, I do read comments, and very much appreciate them. So ha. :)**

 **I also apologize, because yes, chapter 1 was undoubtedly rushed, and to an extent so was chapter 2, but I feel like now that we've gotten into the main chunk of the story, the story will be better- although, don't worry, the KaLulu moments aren't gone entirely.**

 **Anyways, what happened to Schneizel?**

* * *

"Well, 5 years have gone by, and I think we've made major improvements to life in general," Ohgi began. "When we look at politics today, and in the past, we can very clearly see a big difference. All of you know this, but I just feel as if it's necessary to point out how far we have come as a people."

Lelouch chuckled, holding a glass of orange juice. Ohgi was undoubtedly less awkward in his position of leadership now then he was before.

"Its not just that, but the economy is skyrocketing. You take a walk down any street here, and you'll see tons of businesses opening. Just yesterday, I remember I was walking down..." Ohgi kept talking, but Lelouch tuned him out for a moment. He flicked back to the Britannian conference, where Schneizel was still absent.

 _"Now I'm starting to worry,"_ Lelouch thought. _"Might as well wait it out. Jeremiah wouldn't be able to find it out, even though he still has military connections."_ Lelouch pressed the remote, switching over to the speech in Japan.

"-And I was glad to see how well we're doing now. But, it would have been for nothing if it wasn't for the people who fought against him. I led the Black Knights for a short time, but the Black Knights have their true leader back now. Please welcome him, Zero!"

The crowd began to cheer ecstatically, some whistling, some weeping tears of joy, as their hero walked onto the stage. "People of Japan..." Zero began, his voice identical to Lelouch's. "Today, 5 years ago, we stepped away from the burdens of past tyrants, and we walked into the future! A future where the common people could gather around one table, and let their voices be heard. A future where the Demon Emperor would not take lives as he saw fit. A future where the strong would not oppress the weak!"

" _He certainly has learned how to be Zero,_ " Lelouch grinned. Hundreds of people shouted, excited. " _Although I wouldn't pander so much_..."

"The Demon Emperor was the symbol of the tyranny we fought to destroy. Every battle fought, every war waged, every life lost... would have been for naught had he not been stopped," Zero sighed. "We will not move forward, forgetting the horrors of the past. But we will also remember all that happened, as a reminder of what can happen when oppressors rise to power."

Lelouch flicked the TV back to the Britannian station. It was clear what Zero was going to do: talk about building a greater future, but not actually say what specifically to do. It was meant to move the people, not educate. Which, in fairness, was all he truly had to do. Give a speech about the terrifying Lelouch, talk about how he's dead, and then talk about the future. Relatively simple.

But Lelouch was more concerned about the Britannian speech now. They had decided to continue, even though Schneizel was absent. Odysseus said the speech in his place, and, while it was a relatively good speech, Lelouch was disinterested. He wanted to call Jeremiah badly but, again, he knew Jeremiah would know nothing. So he flicked back to the speech in Japan.

Kallen was beginning to rise to the podium, a determined look in her eyes.

"The United States of Japan has had many names. First, it was of course Japan, then it was Area 11, then The United States of Japan, then Area 11 again, then finally the United States of Japan once more. Many people can remember exactly when each of these name changes occurred," Kallen started. "I was around for all of these. I was definitely a lot smaller then, but I remember seeing the Britannian ships sail across the sea, the planes bomb the cities, and the Knightmares drop. I didn't realize at that point that I would help my brother in a rebellion. I didn't realize that he would die. And I definitely didn't realize that, one day, in what was the Shinjuku Ghetto, when I was being chased by Sutherlands in a junkyard Glasgow, I would receive a radio transmission from a mysterious voice."

"Of course, then, we all chalked it up to luck. A miracle, that we had survived and defeated the Britannians. But it was a miracle we accepted. We all figured it would be best to lay low for a little while. I went back to school for... a couple days, before that mysterious voice called me again," Kallen continued. Lelouch smirked at the memory. He was still inexperienced with his Geass, but was able to pull that off easily. "So, we eventually met the mysterious voice... who we all know now as Zero."

"And we fought, bled, sweat, laughed, wept... But we all knew that we were held together by Zero- the man of miracles. And then... he died. And for a year, the Black Knights existed simply as a nuisance to the Britannians. But Zero never died... and he didn't die after, at the second battle of Tokyo, where even the core members of the Black Knights believed him to be dead," Kallen glossed over the battles, settling on how Zero had survived death. Twice.

" _Thrice,_ " Lelouch corrected himself. " _I'm not dead yet. And technically four times, because Suzaku is supposed to be dead too._ "

"And then, Lelouch rose to power," Kallen stated. Lelouch was both looking forward to and dreading what she had to say. "I can't ignore it, because he was responsible for the deaths of more people than anyone else. Millions. But... before that, he was just a student. A student I knew.

"I knew him well. And, for the most part, he seemed... nice... whatever became of him later. Although, I do wonder at times: How? How did he conceal his identity, day be day, continuing to play student, if he had those thoughts? Was his lust for power so great, his heart so soulless, that he could put on a facade for so long?

"Or did he truly enjoy those moments, knowing that one day he would gain power? I don't know which one is worse, being truly honest. But, one thing is certain. We lost to him, and were saved by Zero in the end."

"And as for me? I mentioned that I started in a Glasgow, but Zero eventually moved me to the Guren mk. II, which was a custom Knightmare that easily served as the 'ace in the hole'. I apologize for bragging there, but it was a machine that changed the tide of battle. I simply got to control it."

"And, after many upgrades and performance enhancements, we arrived at the Guren SEITEN, which was the first Knightmare to use energy wings- until the Lancelot Albion, which no longer exists- nor would the Guren, if not for help from another pilot. But, that was during the last battle with the Demon Emperor."

"And, even if I had known, that day, that I would lose to a fellow student, I still would have willingly fought for the ideals established by the a small voice on the radio."

The crowd began to cheer, no doubt wondering why she had made her speech more about who they were before they became symbols for everything.

Lelouch understood the significance, as did the other core members of the Black Knights. Lelouch was a man who, in their eyes, who was both a hero and a villain, peace and war, freedom and tyranny... And they were unable to tell which one Lelouch truly was, even now. They also obviously never expected the conflict to grow to this magnitude- it's why she based most of her speech on looking back.

Lelouch wiped his eyes, and found that he had shed a tear.

"Seems I've become sappy," Lelouch chuckled sorrowfully, glancing at his phone. It was 12 o'clock. Once more, Lelouch flicked to the Britannian station. He did not see Schneizel onstage, as expected, but he did see something else.

Carnage.

The camera originally videotaping was turned on its side, and it could show a large group of people.

Being obliterated.

Knightmares raced across the landscape, firing indisciminantly at the people around them. What was once a large field where people were to listen to a speech became a war field.

Memories of Princess Massacre danced in his mind.

" _What the hell is happening?_ "

As he gazed into the screen, he could see one thing before the camera went dark. Emblazoned on the front of the Knightmare was a golden Geass sigil.

* * *

The speech in Japan had ended almost immediately after the massacre in Britannia. Kallen didn't come home. Lelouch guessed the Black Knights were mobilizing.

It was now 2:05, and Lelouch was pulling into the daycare, wig equipped and all. The entirety of Tokyo was experiencing gridlock.

Lelouch calmly walked up to the daycare center, note in hand. He put on a happy face, but in reality was fuming.

" _After EVERYTHING I did, peace still can't be restored?_ " Lelouch thought angrily. " _If Schneizel is dead, than it would fall on Xingke to be the main strategist... but if he is alive, and the Geass Order has him, the likelihood of his memory returning is..._ " Lelouch paused. " _None... he would only take orders from Zero, and unless the Order has Jeremiah, then we're fine._ "

Lelouch entered the building, and a perky receptionist looked up at him. "Here to pick up your child?"

"Yes, I am," Lelouch grinned. "Well, no. I'm here to pick up Kallen's Kozuki's child- Naoto. I have a signed note and all," Lelouch set the note on the counter. "We're... war friends. She wanted me to pick him up in case they ran a bit late."

"Well... they certainly have run late. Have you seen the news?" The lady asked, oblivious to how serious it was. "Sounds like a big mess over there."

"Yeah, they're having big problems there. I hope we don't have another war over there," Lelouch frowned. The lady picked up a small radio, and radio-ed in that Naoto should come to the office.

"I don't think we'll have another war- not unless the Demon Emperor returns," the lady shrugged. "Although... do you mind if I gossip a bit?" Lelouch nodded. "Well, a lot of people think that Kallen was the Demon Emperors... you know, love interest. And after a while, um, Naoto."

Lelouch frowned internally, maintaining his outward interest. "Really?"

"Yeah! It'd be terrible to have his blood running through him though. And, if Ms. Kozuki really did end up having his kid, it makes you wonder what actually happened. I mean, look at Naoto! He's a carbon copy of the Demon Emperor!" The receptionist shouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I have something in my eye..." Lelouch reached up to his eyes, removing his contacts. "Also, its rude to talk about parents and their children that way. You shouldn't mention that again."

"Sure thing..." The receptionist responded, her eyes taking on a red tinge. Just as Lelouch put in his contacts, Naoto toddled into the room.

"Hello! Who are you?" Naoto asked. He hadn't seen Lelouch with his disguise.

"I'm a friend of your Mom's. She wanted me to take you home, she's very busy right now."

"Okay!" Naoto shouted, running out towards the doors.

"Alright, wait up kid!"

* * *

"Why are there so many cars?"

"Everyone is trying to pick up their families," Lelouch responded. "Some bad stuff is happening, and they want to make sure everyone is safe."

"Oh. Is Mom safe?" Naoto asked, fiddling with his own thumbs.

"Yes, she is safe. She's with good people," Lelouch responded.

"What's your name?" Naoto asked.

"Its me, Arthur!" Lelouch responded, momentarily forgetting that he was wearing a wig.

"Nuh-uh. Arthur had black hair," Naoto waved his hand in Lelouch's direction.

"I'm wearing a wig, Naoto," Lelouch responded.

"Oh. Why are you wearing a wig?" Naoto asked. Lelouch was about to answer, but realized that it might not be a good idea to keep talking about it. The opportunity to change the subject appeared when they saw Knightmares, taking off from a military base.

"Hey, look at that!" Lelouch yelled, pointing out the window. "Over there! There are Knightmares!"

Naoto pressed his face up against the glass, seeing the Akatsukis taking off from the ground. "I like the green one."

"They're all green, silly," Lelouch laughed. "Okay, I need to call your mom, okay?"

"Okay! I be quiet," Naoto said, holding his finger to his lips in a "shhh" gesture.

Lelouch dialed in the number, and held it up to his ear. It rang twice before someone picked up.

"Hello? Who is this?" Kallen asked. The sound of someone giving orders could be heard in the background. Likely Tohdoh.

"Kallen, its me. Lelouch."

"Did you get Naoto?" Kallen asked forcefully.

"Yeah, he's in the back, watching the Akatsukis take off. Are you close by?"

"I'm at that military base, but I won't be able to go home until much later. Do you have any ideas on what happened?"

"Some. Schneizel is either dead or the reason for the operation in the first place," Lelouch responded. "That was the Geass Order that conducted it. Though I don't know why."

"Do you have contact with C.C.?" Kallen asked.

"Yes, but she broke contact with them a long time ago. She also wouldn't be around a TV any time soon. I can call and tell her what happened though."

"Do that. She might have some semblance of an idea of why they did-"

"Kallen, are you okay?" Lelouch cut her off.

"Y-yeah. You?"

"I'm fine. Just... get home safe, alright? I'll watch the situation unfold, and if anything happens..."

"We'll be fine. See you soon. Tell Naoto I say hi."

"Naoto, your mom says hi," Lelouch said, glancing over his shoulder.

Naoto whipped around, and shouted "HI MOM!"

* * *

"Why do you wear a wig, Arthur?"

"I thought you already asked me that earlier?" Lelouch responded. They had arrived at Kallen's house not a few moments ago, and Naoto was running around the Living Room. "Anyways, don't you wanna play with your toys?"

"You play with me!" Naoto yelled, running through the kitchen and grabbing his arm.

"Sorry Naoto, I have a lot to think about right now," Lelouch responded, putting his arm on the table and closing his eyes.

" _I'm probably not going to do anything with the main force... but I could feed information and ideas through Kallen. C.C. might understand their motives... and if it is the Geass Order then they're likely located at the last Thought Elevator, which is in Antarctica."_

Lelouch's eyes snapped in realization. " _If they track the Geass Order there, they might destroy the Elevator, completely negating my needing to venture there!"_

"No! I wanna play now!"

Lelouch was brought back to reality, as Naoto pounded weakly on his arm. "You can have the cool toys!"

"I'm sorry Naoto, but I really have to call someone, okay?"

Naoto's cries were silenced, as Lelouch ordered him into the other room. He punched a few numbers into the phone, then held it up to his ear.

"..."

"..."

"How was your trip down memory lane? Did you get to meet everyone you wanted, Demon Emperor?"

"C.C."

"Don't act so disappointed to hear me," She taunted.

"There was a problem in Britannia, with the Geass Order. They attacked everyone during the speech there."

C.C.'s breath caught in her throat. "...I didn't know any of them were still alive."

"Nor did I. Do you know what they are planning?" Lelouch shifted in his seat.

"No. And I don't intend on appearing before them, because they may not take too kindly to my appearance after the slaughter in China."

"Fair," Lelouch stated. "Either way, watch your back. I'd say come here, but it might be better to stay where you are. A remote location serves you best."

"...But you want me to be close by, so you're about to tell me to go to China, correct?"

Lelouch grinned. "You know me well. Tell me when you get there. See you then." He clicked the phone off.

"NOW! I wanna play now!" Naoto yelled.

"I'm bu-"

"NO!"

Lelouch sighed, standing up. "Fine. But I can't play for long, okay?"

"Okay! Wow, you're tall..." Naoto mentioned, running back into the Living Room. He dug into his treasure chest, unearthing a large amount of Knightmare figurines.

"You can have that one, and that one, and that one," Naoto said, passing various figures over to him. By the end of the child's sorting, he had ended up with two Vincent Wards, a Gareth, a Zangetsu, a Lancelot Albion, the Shinkiro, a Mordred, and three Akatsukis.

"Hey, can I have the Gawain?" Lelouch asked. As he reached for it, Naoto pulled it out of his grasp.

"NO! It's mine!" He shouted, pulling it towards him. "Okay, so we have to fight with them."

"I have a better idea," Lelouch started, setting down his toys. His eyes glinted with nolstalgia. "Do you know about the first real battle the Black Knights were in?"

Naoto looked confused. "No?"

"Well, let me tell you a story..." Lelouch said, grabbing a blanket and making a makeshift mountain out of it. "This one is about Zero."

"Ooh! I love Zero!" Naoto bounced up and down.

"Okay, now, wait a minute while I set everything up, okay?"

* * *

The door opened to the house, and in stepped Kallen, flustered from the day at work.

"I'm home, Naoto," She sighed, walking into the Living Room and slumping on the couch. She was oblivious to the scene in front of her until she had sat down.

On the floor beneath her was a crude landscape, decorated with Burais and Sutherlands. She could make out several key parts- a small cardboard box with "G1" written on the side, a mountain of pillows that had half collapsed, and several Sutherlands that had been knocked down around a Guren figure.

It was a crude model of the battle of Narita.

"Lelouch... don't you be getting him hooked on strategy..." Kallen grinned.

"Actually, he fell asleep as I told the tale," Lelouch said, peeking out from the corner. "But you can't win 'em all, I suppose."

"He wasn't too much of a hassle, was he?" Kallen asked.

"No, he was just fine," Lelouch said, sitting next to Kallen. "You do not look fine, on the other hand."

"Well, yeah. They reviewed the tapes, and know that they're linked to the Geass Order too. Did you call C.C.?" Kallen asked, leaning back further into the couch.

"Yeah. She's flying to the United States of China right now. Who have the Black Knights ordered to quell the insurrection?"

"Xingke is currently on the move, with about 350 pilots. Its overkill, but it _is_ the Geass Order," Kallen responded. "Oh, by the way, Ohgi might drop by sometime in the next few days. He said 'soon'. Anyways, you said you where destroying the 'Thought Elevators', which the Geass Order is likely centered around. Where is the last one again?"

"Antarctica. Lloyd Asplund can probably give you the exact coordinates to the location," Lelouch answered.

"And Schneizel?"

Lelouch sighed. "I don't know. He's either dead or kidnapped- it wouldn't make sense for him to not make _some_ statement about the situation."

"And if he was kidnapped? Do you think they might know how to break the Geass?"

"Doubtful. It took the efforts of Bartley to make a person that could break Geass- Jeremiah- and any data relating to his creation was destroyed by Jeremiah personally," Lelouch responded. "Although... if they did, I very seriously doubt he'd be able to gain control using the Geass Order. He hated it in the first place; it pulled the emperor away from actually helping the country."

"And? If he regains his memories?"

Lelouch sighed. "Damocles 2."

Kallen frowned. "If anything happens, the Black Knights are in a position of authority right now- Britannia has no army since it joined the UFN."

"True," Lelouch admitted. "I've become used to assuming the worst."

A moment of awkward silence filled the room, broken by Kallen's following question. "So... are we going to talk about Naoto?"

"What about him?" Lelouch asked. "He's a good kid-"

"And you're his dad. He doesn't know that," Kallen interrupted. "I want you to tell him."

"I... don't think that's possible right now. Not with everything going on-"

"Don't evade the question, Lelouch," Kallen cut him off. "He should know."

"I-"

"He sees the other kids getting dropped off by their dads at the daycare- He sees the dads come play kickball every now and again at the school. He's asked about his dad before, you know. He wants to know what happened," Kallen began. "I've always dodged the question."

"I understand, but-"

"But what? He's shouldn't have the 'burden of knowing his father is the Demon Emperor'?" Kallen snarled, before leaning her head back towards the ceiling. "You're too damn arrogant for your own good."

"Arrogant? How so, Ace Pilot of the Guren SEITEN?" Lelouch retorted.

"You think that every action revolves around you specifically. We're not talking about the Demon Emperor dealing with his son. We're talking about Naoto! We're talking about his right to know who his father is!"

"You think I'd tell him about that? At his current age?!" Lelouch yelled, causing Kallen to flinch. "If I told him, how would Naoto feel?"

"Ecstatic!" Kallen shouted.

"Precisely! So, in all of his happiness, what are the chances he accidentally blurts it out to a teacher at the daycare, or better yet, the Black Knights?" Lelouch roared. "Don't you think that they would show a slight interest in me?"

Kallen opened her mouth to say something, then closed it.

"Don't lecture me about revealing who I am to Naoto. You cannot possibly imagine how many scenarios have popped into my head; how many ways I could tell Naoto I am his dad. But, if I told you how many scenarios I pictured, you can be certain that all of those scenarios end in something going wrong."

Kallen's lips tugged down, into a small, sad frown. "I... I didn't realize that you had thought about this that much."

Lelouch turned. "Well, I can deal with some people knowing I'm alive- just not everyone. Take Ohgi, for instance. Push comes to shove, he wouldn't reveal that I am alive to anyone. Besides, didn't you agree with me earlier about Naoto not knowing?"

"I guess," Kallen deflated. "I was just... stressed because of today. So... when do you plan on telling him?"

"I don't know," Lelouch responded. "It'll be a while before we can be certain he won't tell anyone."

"Maybe," Kallen looked despondent. Lelouch raised his arms, reaching towards Kallen. "What are you... Oh."

Lelouch had pulled Kallen close to him, so they were now snuggling together.

"I don't know how or when we'll be able to tell Naoto," Lelouch said. "But don't worry. We'll work it out, okay? The same way the Black Knights will work out the problems in Britannia."

"...Yeah," Kallen sighed, leaning into Lelouch, the both of them closing their eyes.

The silence returned, but it was different. Both Lelouch and Kallen were content.

So content that nothing else mattered, nothing else except the other person.

So content, in fact, that the pair could not hear the front door open, nor the person walk into the home, nor the person walk into the room the two were in.

They were not, however, content enough to ignore the man's gasp.

"K-Kallen?"

Both Lelouch and Kallen's eyes snapped open, and looked at the intruder.

"O-Ohgi?!" The two said in unison.

"W- what are you doing here?!" Kallen asked, trying to cover up Lelouch with a nearby blanket. "I thought you were going to come over in the next few days!"

"I said 'soon'!" Ohgi responded. Based on his expression, he was not expecting to see Kallen, a person he treated as he would a daughter or sister, cuddled up with the Demon Emperor himself.

"I... how, wait, what?!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! I made some small edits to the previous chapters- nothing major, just small tweaks to dialogue so it flows better.**

 **So... new chapter. I didn't want the odds to always be in Lelouch's favor- so I decided to bring Ohgi in. Here we go then!**

* * *

"Um... I can explain!" Kallen shouted, standing up. "..."

"Well? Do you have an explanation?" Ohgi asked. "I realize that he's Naoto's father, but still! He's the Demon Emperor!"

"True," Lelouch admitted.

"Who's side are you on?" Kallen growled.

"Depends on Ohgi's actions," Lelouch muttered, before whispering to Kallen, "Push comes to shove, I haven't used Geass on him yet."

"I want answers now!" Ohgi shouted. "Tell the truth about Zero! What caused you to say and do what you did, Demon Emperor Lelouch?!"

"Ohgi... He's not who you think he is," Kallen confessed. "I know that _you_ know that what he did was done for a reason- world peace- but the other decisions were-"

"I want to hear it from his lips, Kallen," Ohgi proclaimed. "Lelouch... who are you exactly?"

Lelouch sighed. It would be too easy to use his Geass on Ohgi- make him forget that he had seen Lelouch and leave. Kallen would never approve of it though, and Villeta would be suspicious.

"You don't know how easy it would be to use my Geass on you- just make you leave and forget you ever saw me," Lelouch sighed. Ohgi moved to shield his eyes, while Kallen threw Lelouch a bad look.

"Lelouch, he's a friend!" Kallen yelled.

"Did I say I would?" Lelouch responded. "No. I have no intention of using my Geass on anyone."

"Where was that attitude when you Geass-ed the entirety of the Black Kni-" Ohgi started.

"A lie," Lelouch said flatly. "I never used my Geass on any member of the Black Knights- save Kallen, when I asked if she was the pilot of the Glasgow in Shinjuku. If I had used my Geass on the Black Knights, you would have never accepted Schneizel's offer."

Ohgi opened his mouth to talk, before closing it to think.

"Yes Ohgi, I did use my Geass on Euphemia," Lelouch answered, reading Ohgi's mind.

This time Kallen spoke up. "Why? Was that the only way you could galvanize the people?!"

"You realize I now wear contacts, right?" Lelouch said. "I can no longer control my Geass. Now, can you guess when this happened?" Upon this, Ohgi's composure slipped, and he charged Lelouch, grabbing him at the collar.

"You think you can lie about something like that?!" He roared.

"You think I would?" Lelouch responded, aggravated. "You think I, Zero, would wish that thousands of people would be murdered, by a person I had wanted to ally alongside?"

Ohgi released him, backing up again.

"Coincidence," Lelouch stated. "Coincidence and a small, ridiculous comment turned into Princess Massacre."

"You never mentioned this to me," Kallen asked. "Why not?"

"I had originally intended for her to shoot me, non-lethally," Lelouch said. "And while I had a change of mind speaking with her, the outcome happened anyways."

"Do you regret it, Lelouch?"

Lelouch turned to Ohgi. "I do. Painfully so."

"If that's true..." Ohgi said, finally relaxing- if only slightly. "It somewhat changes my original opinion. Unless you lied that entire time."

"I'm surprised at you Ohgi. You're the Prime Minister of Japan, and yet you don't have me immediately executed," Lelouch said, sitting down.

"Not yet. Depends on your explanation of what happened- including the parts Kallen doesn't know, because I know you haven't told anyone everything."

Lelouch fidgeted. "Alright. I don't exactly have another option, do I?"

"How does the Death Sentence sound as an alternative?" Ohgi asked, attempting to intimidate him. At this, Lelouch only laughed, rubbing his neck.

* * *

"Lord Zero."

The man of the hour, Zero, turned around. "Yes, Xingke?"

"Troops have mobilized. We have Knightmare Frames on the ground at New Pendragon," Xingke responded. "The Shen Hu is ready to move on your command."

"The Shen Hu is to be in Britannia by 0800 hours on June 11th. You may move out," Zero ordered. "You will operate as the de facto commander during this time."

"Understood."

"Priority one is to ensure the Geass Order extremists are neutralized or taken into custody. Priority two is to ensure the safety of any public officials, chief among them Prime Minister Schneizel."

"Consider it done," Xingke stated, making his leave. Zero grabbed a remote, clicking it. Instantly, a large monitor activated, showing the inside of a Knightmare Frame Hangar.

"Rakshata."

"Hello there, Zero," Rakshata yelled, leaning into view. She appeared to have been working on something further in the Hangar- but it was hidden from view. "Should we skip the formalities and discuss my newest child?"

"Perhaps we should. How is Project-HAWK coming along?"

"A hassle, as expected. The shield system refuses to project, which was expected, but the reason? The integrated Gefjun disturbers! So, naturally, we tried to bypass that by decreasing engine size from a V8 to a V9 S55, but that means we have to rewire everything, including the H-"

"I'm sure it's something you will be able to solve. You have all the resources at your fingertips. And, if all else fails, maybe I can outsource the task to Lloyd Asplund," Zero teased. Even though he wore the mask, the man underneath was grinning. His teasing was effective, as Rakshata's face contorted in rage.

"As if the Earl of Pudding could accomplish this!" Rakshata yelled.

"The unfortunate thing is that I've already contacted him," Zero stated. "All he can provide is test data, but I'm sure it will be of use to you."

"Hmph. I'm sure I can find some way to use it- if only for the Harken Boosters or Float System-"

"I leave that to you. I also wish you the best of luck," Zero said, as the screen flashed away. Once the screen disappeared, Zero sunk into his chair, taking off the mask for a brief moment.

"Well, looks like your world peace is threatened, Lelouch," He mused, finding it odd to hear his voice without the modifier. As he did this, the phone on his desk began to ring. His phone was specifically tailored to instantaneously find the general location of the caller.

This call was traced to Belgium. Cautiously, Zero readjusted his mask, and answered the phone.

* * *

Lelouch causally rocked back and forth in a small rocking chair, eagerly awaiting to hear Ohgi's response. During the long amount of time Lelouch explained everything- which covered from the beginning to the end- in about 2 and a half hours. During this time, he had explained the origin of his hatred for Britannia, his acquisition of his Geass powers, the legacy of Zero, the failure of the Black Rebellion, the return of Zero, when the Black Knights turned on him, his reign as the Demon Emperor, and the Zero Requiem.

And while Lelouch waited patiently, Ohgi remained silent. Every now and again, he would open his mouth to speak, before closing it. The group remained in silence as the Prime Minister of Japan made his decision.

"Ohgi," Kallen spoke. "He is Naoto's father, and his is doing everything to get rid of Geass as a whole."

"I understand," Ohgi sighed. "The fact remains that he's killed _millions._ Every history book will always portray him as the most evil human in the history of man. For that..."

Lelouch gritted his teeth. "You already know I can't die."

Ohgi glared back at him. "You also told me that you only needed to destroy one Thought Elevator in Antarctica. You also said Lloyd Asplund knew its location. In which case we destroy it, and then announce your capture to the world."

"You're in the middle of a crisis in Britannia, and now you want to have Lelouch plastered all over the news?" Kallen muttered.

"Kallen," Ohgi frowned. "He's the largest mass murderer in history. He trumps a small group of terrorists."

"You were a small group of terrorists before I arrived," Lelouch retorted. "What happens when the next group shows up? When the next Zero arrives, only this time, against you?"

"The people wouldn't side with him," Ohgi responded. "If he wanted to make war out of peace, no one would follow him. They don't have a reason."

"Unless of course the Geass Order reveals that Zero had some power that allowed him to magically control people- not dissimilar to a recent news story Kallen had read for me _about_ me," Lelouch remarked. "So what happens when they cast suspicion on Zero, saying that he might be the Demon Emperor himself, resurrected through unknown means? This would lead people to resent Zero, and maybe pressure him into removing the mask."

"In which case they'd know it was Suzaku, right?" Kallen finished his sentence. "Somehow I don't think many people would follow the Demon Emperor's right-hand man."

"Indeed," Lelouch stated. "In addition, if Schneizel is dead, your lead strategist is gone. Xingke would replace him- You know that the current Zero doesn't have the knack for strategy like me or Schneizel- but even Xingke wouldn't be able to live up to those expectations. If the Black Knights face rebellion from inside... I don't expect Xingke to be able to fix that. Nor can you rely on Zero to keep the Black Knights together- except for the die-hard members of the Black Knights."

Ohgi paused. "That runs on a lot of assumptions, Lelouch."

"True," Lelouch admitted. "Although regardless of what they do, they _will_ slander the Black Knights. And Schneizel is already, for lack of a better term, out of commission."

"..." Ohgi remained silent.

"Or, do you think that you can get these people arrested or killed before ANY information leaks out to the Internet? It's probably there now."

"Lelouch!" Kallen shouted. "I get that you're rather... excited... about this scenario, but even I have to admit that your ideas are based too much on random chance."

"Well, at the end of the day, I just want to help, and then disappear," Lelouch admitted. "My return would only cause panic and confusion."

"Of course you would say that," Ohgi spat. "Listen, Lelouch, I believe every word you said. But you've done too much to be able to go free."

Ohgi's phone began to rang, surprising everyone. Ohgi eyed Lelouch angrily as he answered the phone.

"Hello? Tamaki, is that you? What is it? ...Alright. What's going on?"

After a moment, Ohgi's eyes went wide, and he reached for the television remote.

* * *

"Hello." Zero said. "Who is this?"

"...It's been a while, Suzaku."

Zero's eyes shot open, instantly recognizing the voice. "C.C."

"...It displeases me how disappointed everyone is when I call. Or they call me, either or."

"Are you the one that was responsible for this attack?" Zero asked. He could almost hear C.C. scoff.

"No. But you 'had to ask anyways', right?"

"Then, do you know who it might be?"

"No, but I can tell that something strange is going on. As far as I know, there wasn't any remaining members of the Geass Order still alive," C.C. revealed. "And it confuses me how they'd be able to acquire current-generation Knightmare Frames- current-generation technology which is, mind you, made by the Black Knights Military Force. I looked into it a bit after I found out it had happened."

"And? Any ideas?"

"..." C.C. remained quiet for a moment. "I think that if Schneizel was alive, he would have made a statement. Unless of course he was captured, in which case they might be trying to break the Geass Lelouch used on him."

"And? Would they ever be successful in doing so?" Zero asked.

"Doubtful. Unless they had Jeremiah, his Geass command could not be broken. Although I can't confirm that," C.C. stated.

"Alright. Do you have anything to add?" Zero questioned.

"...If the worst possible happens, make sure you go to Kallen," C.C. answered. "If all else fails, Kallen can fix it."

Zero paused. "How so?"

"I can't say... But so long as nothing happens, you should be fine. If not, go to Kallen and she will help."

The monitor in front of Zero began to light up. Someone was trying to contact him.

"I have to go, someone is trying to reach me."

"Good luck," C.C. said, hanging up.

Zero turned his attention to the screen in front of him. With a click of a remote, the screen flashed to life. On the other side was General Tohdoh.

"Zero, we have an issue. Pulling it up on the monitor."

The screen lit up, showcasing a news broadcast...

* * *

...the very same broadcast that Kallen, Ohgi, and Lelouch were watching. As soon as the television flickered to life, Kallen balked.

"What the hell?"

The broadcast displayed a particular freedom fighter, cloaked in a black cape. The reason called yelled out was because this man was supposed to be at a military base in Tokyo.

"People of the world... I am Zero!" Zero shouted, mimicking perfectly Zero's original appearance.

"That's obviously not the real Zero... so what are they playing at?" Ohgi asked, leaning into his chair.

"I dunno. Lelouch? Any ideas?" Kallen turned to face Lelouch. "Lelouch? You okay?"

It took both Kallen and Ohgi to realize that the broadcast had Lelouch completely petrified.

"Lelouch?" Kallen asked again, nervously. "What's going on?" Lelouch swallowed, his mind racing back to the victory of Schneizel.

 _"You shall serve Zero."_

"That's what they did..." Lelouch muttered. "Well, in that case, we're in a pretty bad position." Their attention turned back to the Television, as Zero continued to speak.

"People, I cannot use words to describe my sorrow at what has happened in the world," Zero apologized, holding one arm forward. "I am the true Zero, the Zero who fought up until the original S.A.Z., before I was replaced by a malevolent usurper- the new 'Zero', the current leader of the Black Knights!"

Lelouch twitched at the mention of the Special Zone- but also recognized that mentioning it was a good move on behalf of whoever it was. "They mentioned the S.A.Z. as a means to remind people of a horrific event- unity. In unifying them, they make it easier to rally everyone against their target- the real Zero."

"This false leader, this evil demon, has been secretly manipulating everyone- including the Black Knights- so that he can enjoy his own power as the self-proclaimed 'king' of the people!" Zero elaborated. "You may have heard recently of a secret program developed by the Demon Emperor Lelouch- a secret mind-subjugation device- that he used to control thousands. This news is true. This 'Geass' was also the center of the 'Geass Order', the group of Terrorists who attacked Britannia earlier today.

"What has not been uncovered is that the usurper has acquired this power as well- and has used it to remain in power for years," Zero remarked. "This power- known as Geass- is not fully understood, but I can assure you that it does exist. Many have fallen victim to this power... I would be surprised if many of the Black Knights were not under this 'Geass' as well. And the thousands of Britannians that once served Lelouch as well.

"Perhaps some of the most tragic uses of Geass were those used on major officials- perhaps the saddest one being of Princess Euphemia," Zero proclaimed, his voice heavy with sorrow. And, it was that sorrow in his voice that truly angered Lelouch. "We may never know the full extent of his Geass usage, but the evidence is clear to see. And, while we can only speculate, it may be entirely within the realm of reason that the Demon Emperor succumbed to this power.

"Even I, Zero, had fallen victim to this power- remaining in my position, while subtly being controlled by a black-hearted evil. I do not take pleasure in knowing that I was responsible for allowing a madman to rise to power... and I shall repent on day. But today is not that day," Zero said, vehemently. "Today is the day that the world recognizes the horrors and atrocities committed by this man, and acts to remove the black demon from his position!"

"I concur with that statement, Zero."

As expected, Schneizel had appeared at the last moment, just to show everyone that he supported the "true Zero". The sight of him caused Lelouch's blood to boil, as it did Kallen's, and Ohgi's, and Suzaku's.

"I can say, without hesitation, that everything that Zero just said was true," Schneizel affirmed. "I call for the Black Knights to recognize the evil's committed by their leader, and I ask the rest of the world to help remove this dictator from power. As it stands, the Black Knights are watching or movements, and the false Zero stands as the ruler of all. I beg you, the people, to see this."

The broadcast ended suddenly, and Ohgi turned the TV off. "What does this mean for the world?" He asked, breathless.

"What does it mean?" Lelouch echoed, slowly turning towards Ohgi. "Damocles II."


	5. Chapter 5

**I like the one comment about how the story was getting serious, and I appreciate that.**

 **Also, another comment said that this was the second time he/she read a fanfic about Schneizel outmaneuvering Lelouch's Geass, and... Well, from the wording, I couldn't tell if both mine and the other person's hinged on "Who was Zero?" or just mine, but there is a little more to that. More on that later. Probably several chapters.**

 **And, yeah, I have a very clear idea of where the story is going. So, you may rest easy- and, just so you know, Chekov's gun is, in my opinion, the most important asset a story has. So, those of you who enjoy that, breathe easy.**

 **Finally, I have decided to make a chapter for a new story about Code Geass. Dunno if I'll post it until after I've finished my other stories, but if there is enough demand, I will. I tried out a new writing technique for that one.**

* * *

"What just happened?" Ohgi asked, staring at Lelouch. "What do you mean, Damocles II?!"

Lelouch swallowed, taking in what had just happened. "My exact command to Schneizel was ' _You shall serve Zero_ '. And, in creating another Zero, the Geass command was disabled- if only for a short enough time so that Schneizel could be removed from the public in general. And, in doing so, rendering my Geass command useless."

"You're kidding, right?" Kallen asked, exasperated. "Well even then, the Black Knights are most likely already mobilized to take them ou-"

"While suspicion is cast on Zero, world leaders are essentially going to force Zero to lose the mask," Lelouch responded. "Regardless of his decision, there _will_ be consequences. Whether he actually does, and people find out that Zero is the Knight of Zero of Britannia, or he remains hidden, Schneizel can win that battle."`

Ohgi stood up. "Ideas?"

Lelouch pulled his hand up to his forehead, rubbing it slightly. "If he intends to make Damocles II, we can assume he'll be pulling the 'Zero is false' card until he no longer needs to. He can bomb every major city, and blame it on Zero."

Kallen scowled. "Conveniently making him the only leader of the world."

Lelouch nodded. "I don't know who his Zero is, but I doubt Schneizel will want him around in the end. He'll probably say he died in battle. That's in the future though."

Ohgi frowned. "And you, Lelouch? From what I heard, you obviously are eager to jump back into the fray. However..."

"Me being the closest thing to the devil humanity ever birthed could complicate things," Lelouch muttered darkly. "Even then, I don't think I'll be able to do much even if I was around. Schneizel already has Zero in a vice grip."

"You know him well enough, Lelouch!" Kallen shouted. "You know exactly what his next move would be!"

Lelouch nodded. "I could help. But who would follow the Demon Emperor? Or, now that suspicion has been cast on him, Zero?"

Kallen opened her mouth to retort, but paused briefly. "Well, at least provide information. I can relay it back to Zero," Kallen said. "It shouldn't be hard- and even then, what else are you going to do? Wait for the world as we know it to be under Schneizel's foot for an eternity?"

"I don't know!" Lelouch shouted. "I just came here to let you, Nunally, and Suzaku know I was alive. That was it. Now I have a 5 year old kid and a war for the fate of the world."

"I knew Naoto was yours, but I didn't know you remained unaware of his existence," Ohgi mused, obviously angered. "I'm surprised at you, Lelouch. I hadn't pegged you for that kind of guy."

"You also didn't peg me as a man who cared about the world when I was Emperor," Lelouch stated. "And, no, I'm not that kind of guy. I had though... it was after the second battle of Tokyo, and-"

"He had thought Nunally had just died," Kallen finished. "So, I tried to.." Kallen's face turned red. "...comfort him." Ohgi's eyes narrowed, as he stared down Lelouch.

"Charming," Ohgi said sarcastically. "Don't end up with a second child, got it?"

"Wasn't in the books," Kallen shrugged, glad the tension was leaving.

"Alright, Kallen, we need to be at the military base. I suspect Zero would call us in anyways, so we best get going," Ohgi finished. "Lelouch, are you going with us or not?" Kallen frowned at this.

"If Naoto is staying at home, someone needs to stay and watch him," Kallen added. "Lelouch?"

Lelouch clenched his fists. "Fine. Be safe."

Kallen wanted to say something, but Ohgi dragged her off before she could.

* * *

"..."

Ohgi and Kallen drove along the roads. Despite there being a mass panic earlier, the roads now were eerily quiet.

"Are we going to talk about Lelouch, or are we going to bathe in this awkward silence?" Ohgi asked. Kallen fidgeted in her seat, looking out the window.

"Look, I didn't know I was going to have Naoto, okay?" Kallen sighed. "We've been over this before, Ohgi! I didn't realize what was going on, I just- I don't know."

"You let the most infamous man into your house, and didn't report it at all," Ohgi pointed out. "You care for Lelouch more than is actually healthy."

"Maybe so. But I've told you how I felt about Lelouch- and Zero," Kallen responded.

I don't know what scares me more, the fact that you had a child with the Demon Emperor, or the fact that you would follow Lelouch to Hell and back if he ordered it."

"Ohgi, we've been over this," Kallen repeated, flustered. "I did have a child with Lelouch, and I love Naoto regardless. And, as for following Lelouch to the ends of the Earth..." Ohgi waited to hear Kallen make some response that both of them knew was false. "...I have and I would again."

"Kallen!" Ohgi shouted. "He has used you for his own personal gain!"

"If that's the case, why is it that he outright refused to acknowledge my existence when Britannia 'joined' the UFN at Ashford?" Kallen retorted. "It's because he knew I would follow him back to Britannia and help him, even if I didn't know about the Zero Requiem. You said it yourself, I _would_ follow him to Hell and back."

"...Kallen," Ohgi sighed, a bit less angrily. "You and I both know _you_ love Lelouch, but does Lelouch love _you_?"

Kallen paused. "I think he would have left if he didn't. And, his first words after arriving at my house were that he does love me."

"I don't believe you. But, if that's the case, then..." Ohgi frowned. "Fine. I won't have him arrested for now."

"You wouldn't have him arrested either way," Kallen noted bitterly. "Not with the situation as it is now." Ohgi only winced at that comment. The rest of the ride was spent in slightly-less awkward silence.

That silence was shattered when they arrived at the military base- not because of the sounds of a battle, but because of the absence of the sounds of a battle.

 _No one was preparing to attack Schneizel, or let alone do anything is response to the conflict._

"Where is everyone?" Ohgi asked nervously. "C'mon."

The two exited the car, making their way up to the main entry point. No one was there to check and see if they had identification. The car rolled along the road, and, as the two looked around, there was absolutely no one present.

"They didn't just evaporate!" Kallen shouted. "Where are they!"

"We'll try the Zero Squad Hangar. If anything happened, he'd know," Ohgi suggested. "Although I would possibly make sure your Knightmare is prepped for launch."

"And your Akatsuki- if you have one," Kallen responded. "I don't know if they kept yours after you became the Prime Minister."

"I'd be surprised if it was here," Ohgi frowned. "I'd think it was on the Ikaruga after it fell."

"Oh," Kallen let out. The two turned away, making their way towards the next hangar.

* * *

"I'm suprised at you, Rakshata. You're still working."

Rakshata whirled around, holding her pipe loosely in her hands. "Oh well. I know that the Black Knights are... 'on-strike', for lack of a better word, but that helps me. Peace and quiet, to work on things- even if it is just general maintenance." She typed in a couple on words, before frowning, and pressing the backspace bar a few times. She then gained her original smile.

"Having fun?" Zero deadpanned.

"Are you? Having fun, that is." Rakshata asked. "I know that what Schneizel said was false, but I still kinda want to know who you are now that the question is out there."

"You'll know if they unmask me. Schneizel is coming for me, I assume," Zero answered. "And, if he arrives, and unmasks me, the world is under his heel for the next hundred years."

"I thought you would have sent in the Black Knights, Zero," Rakshata smiled. "But with them in disarray, you have only a few people that will help out. Zero Squad, the Inner Circle of the Black Knights- and my Research and Development team."

"I still have the majority of the Black Knights-"

"Who will probably be off preventing the other half from leading an insurrection," Rakshata pointed out. "And, I don't know who you are, and- well, to be frank, I don't really care. Yeah, I know I mentioned that I want to know earlier, but I don't really _need_ to. You provide the funding, and I get to create some marvelous creations. Like this one." Rakshata lifted her arm, pointing at a Knightmare, draped in a cloth.

"You didn't tell me you completed it," Zero pointed out, angered. "But either way, I'm glad it has finally been finished."

"Four years in the making, Zero," Rakshata smiled coyly. "If the circumstances weren't so dire, you would never have to use it."

"Indeed. And may we hope I don't have to during this entire situation," Zero stated. He began to walk away, muttering, "Although I expect that I must." Just as he began to walk away, the door swung wide open.

"Zero!" Kallen shouted, finally having seen the masked leader. "We need to talk!" Zero turned to face both Kallen and Ohgi, concerned that they were possibly against him. Not so much Kallen, as her devotion to Zero was unparalleled, but Ohgi, now that suspicion had been placed on him.

"Kallen. I assume you have a few questions?" Zero said, nonchalant. "I understand that the media event might have raised some concerns."

Kallen had to keep herself from laughing, given that she knew more about the situation than probably Zero- Suzaku knew. "Nah. Although we do need to talk. Rakshata, can I expect that my Knightmare will have to be prepped?"

Rakshata grinned. " _Your_ Knightmare, eh? Last time I checked, it was my child." Rakshata's face suddenly turned sour, as if she remembered something unpleasant. Which she had. "Although the Earl of Pudding and Cecile did modify it, as annoyed as that makes me."

"It saved Zero at Tokyo, and was essential to battles later on," Kallen frowned. "Either way, I suspect Zero will want me to have it ready to go at a moment's notice. However, I need to talk to you. Alone."

"I will arrange for a meeting with the inner circle of the Black Knights. That includes you. After-" Zero was cut off by the sounds of a Knightmare winding up. It was just an Akatsuki, nothing that would pose a substantial threat given that it was relatively immobilized by different mechanical parts, but it was a bit jarring.

"Show yourself!" Zero commanded, his voice echoing through the buidling. Almost instantaneously, another Akatsuki began to wind up- and then another.

"Rakshata, prep my Knightmare..." Kallen muttered, grabbing the Guren's key out of her pocket. "Get Ohgi an Akatsuki. And... whatever it is you've been working on for the past 4 years, get Zero in that." Kallen took off towards the door, towards a separate hangar bay. Rakshata began typing furiously on a keyboard, deactivating certain restrictions- namely for the Guren, an Akatsuki, and the mystery machine.

The Akatsukis began to break free of their mechanical constraints, rolling along the ground to face Zero. "Zero!" A voice crackled through the speakers. "We want the truth!"

"What division are you a part of?" Zero asked, unfazed by their attitudes and commands. "Unauthorized use of Knightmares... you'll be court-marshaled for this behavior."

"Lose the mask!" Another Knightmare boomed.

"Return the Knightmares to their original position, and dismount, or there will be consequences," Zero ordered. He began to walk to the covered Knightmare, before one Akatsuki moved in his path, it's front-mounted assault rifle aimed.

"We want the truth! What Schneizel said... explain yourself!" The original Knightmare pilot commanded. Zero frowned- not that they could see it- and continued walking.

"I will ask this once more. Return the Knightmares to their original position, and dismount, or there will be consequences," Zero barked. The Knightmare pilots recoiled in their seats, but remained in place.

"Not without the truth!" One Knightmare pilot yelled. Suddenly, the ceiling opened up- as the ceiling was composed of different panels, that allowed this to happen- and a streak of red and gold dropped into the Hangar, its arm extended.

"If you continue doing what you're doing, you won't ever discover the truth, whatever it may be!" Kallen shouted, finger held over the Radiant Wave Surger button. "Stand down, now!"

* * *

 **Now, as a small update, I have a third story I am thinking of posting- despite how cliche it is. It is another Code Geass Story, but I was wondering if it would be something you all would enjoy.**


End file.
